Movie Mixups
by Music Is The Meaning Of Life
Summary: The students at Hollywood Arts hear about a big movie that is looking for a male and female lead, and the female lead gets to pick the male lead. That's not even the best part- Katy Perry is playing the lead girl's best friend! The movie is getting between everybody's friendship, and even Trina gets concerned. Will the gang ever be friends again? Co-authored with Colorful Rebel.


Hello! This is my first story, which I co-wrote with Colorful Rebel. I hope you guys like it!

(luv is my page break)

LUV LUV LUV LUV LUV LUV LUV LUV LUV LUV LUV LUV LUV LUV LUV LUV LUV

"Okay Beck, you're the pirate with the long hair, Andrè's the angry pirate, I'm the pretty one, Tori's the other pretty pirate, and Jade's the gothic mermaid! Yay!" Cat squealed. Don't laugh, it was her day to pick the game. Everyone thought she'd pick jellybean poker like they always did, but she insisted on playing Pirates. They were at Tori's home, and everyone was seated on the couch. They looked up at the bubbly faux- redhead, knowing that this was not going to be fun.

She took a little black hat and placed it on Beck's head, who looked upwards blankly and sighed. "At least the pretty mermaid gets to be my bride at the end." He was handed a Jack Sparrow costume. Jade smiled and playfully slapped his arm from across the couch.

The energetic redhead was wearing a long rosy pink floral gown, it's what most women wore in the 16th century, the time that pirates lived. "Tori, I got you this!" Cat held up a dress much like hers, only it was blue.

"Er... Thanks Cat, I love it." Tori replied. She thought it was nice but kind of lame, and not her color. But the child was her closest friend, she didn't want to make her upset. An angry Cat is the equivalent to the world being blown to peices by killer unicorns. Great metaphor, eh?

Jade was not too happy. She crossed her arms and glared at the peppy girl, silently hoping she could leave. She said not a word, until Cat handed her a black velvet mermaid shaped dress. "Hey," she drawled, "This isn't half bad."

Andrè wasn't too happy. "So Beck is the hero pirate?" He watched Cat hand over his costume; It looked like Beck's, with all the similarities of Jack Sparrow. "There's only one reason that I get out of bed and it isn't to play Pirates."

But someone was left out. Andy Samburg- I mean- Robbie. No Rex this time, he had ditched the little puppet in his senior year. He just grew out of it is all. " Who am I, Kitty Cat?" He asked.

Cat frowned. "I dont like the way you play pirates." She whipped her face to the side, and crossed her arms over her dress. She was giving Robbie the "guilt look." If you saw that face, you'd immediately give in. Her boyfriend was silent- showing persistance and willingness to fight. But Cat turned around to peek; the curlyhaired teen wasn't even looking.

"Robbie, I swear I'll-" Cat was fuming. Thankfully an awkward college student burst through the door.

Her brown hair covered her face, her ten inch heels were savagely digging into her feet, and her fake fingernails grasped the doorframe.

"Trina, what are you doing at MY house?" Tori asked.

"You'rs? What happened to mom and dad?" Trina whined in reply, limping in.

"They retired and moved to a small house in the country. You'd know if you visited from Hollywood Arts College." The younger one smirked. "And by the way, how's the talent coming?" Tori had meant it as a sarcastic insult; no one really thought her older sister was talented.

Trina kicked off her shoes. "Turn on some Ke$ha." As the music blasted, Trina did several dance moves. She was actually good! Twirls, dips, every little movement was perfect.

The pirates clapped.

"Guys! I came here to tell you something important!" The dancer burst out. She frantically tried for everyone's attention, but fell short. "GUUUUUUYYS!" Silence. "Thank you. Two things. One..." She held up her left hand and revealed a silver ring with a diamond in the middle.

Tori and Cat screamed. "No way! Who?" They asked in scrambled phrases. The guys looked shocked, but screaming is a girl thing.

"Sinjin. And the second thing- There's this huge movie that Lane and Sikowitz want you to audition for, they're auditioning for the female lead and the female gets to pick the male lead."

Everyone stared in awe. Two of them could get the chance of a lifetime!

"Sinjin." Jade quipped through the silence, smirking.

"I just really like him, and he's cute, smart, funny and I feel like I'm in love!" Trina spun to the couch and collapsed, but she sat up quickly. "And the lead girl's best friend is played by Katy Perry!" She fell for the final time and went pale.

Everyone gasped.

Tori's The Slap update:

Just found out about a huge movie and I get to audition. And why have I never known that Trina was such a good dancer?!


End file.
